painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Monk
|-|Original= About Devil Monks are semi-dangerous enemies that appear in several chapters. They have dangerous added benefits to their attacks, primarily slowing and damaging. There are three varieties of them: Standard These are the least threatening. They appear in the Atrium Complex. They wear red, ragged clothes, carry staves that emit green fumes and have skulls for heads. They rush at the player with long staves to slice and hit with the butt of the staves, which slows Daniel down. This can leave one open to much faster enemies, such as the Psychonun, so be careful to keep distance! Asteroids The Standard version also appears in Asteroids level in Painkiller: Overdose. But this time they wear the same outfit like Enhanced variant and their staves emit blue fumes. They have the same abilities as Standard Devil Monks. Enhanced These versions appear in the Cathedral. They wear blue robes instead of red, their staffs emit red fums. This version's added danger because their staff can poison Daniel rather than slow him down. They're a much greater threat then the older version. Keep your distance and stake them if all possible! As an added danger, fumes from their staves can harm you even in you are in Demon Morph mode, so beware! Also they appear in Asteroids level in Painkiller: Overdose, in Spikes level in Painkiller: Redemption and in Angkor level in Painkiller: Reccuring Evil. Supreme This version appears in the Old Monastery. They wear red, regal looking clothes and are armed with a hand-sickle. This version is dangerous because they can attack with an instant-hit lightning bolt that does a good amount of damage. However, it takes them a while. They're also kind of fast in melee. They're top priority in a group of monsters, so let loose on them and take them out before they can hit you with lightning. They also appear in The Cathedrale in Painkiller: Resurrection. Dead Marsh A similar version to Supreme version appears in Dead Marsh in Painkiller Overdose. But their clothes and skulls are covered in blood and have visible red eyes. This version dosen't have lightning attack but they are much faster in walking and attacking. Trivia/Theories *Lookling closely, they seem to have hair as well, so their heads might just be wearing a skull and not a skull itself. *They may be based off of leaders of satanic cults, especially the Supreme versions. *They are also encountered in Hell, but are almost invisible and have no added bonuses to their attacks. Gallery File:DevilMonkArt.png|Devil Monk official art. File:DevilMonkConcept.png|Standard. File:DevilMonk2.png|Enhanced (click to zoom). File:DevilMonk3.png|Supreme. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Devil Monks are semi-dangerous enemies that appear in several chapters. They have dangerous added benefits to their attacks, primarily slowing and damaging. There are three varieties of them: Standard These are the least threatening. They appear in the Atrium Complex. They wear red, ragged clothes, carry staves that emit green fumes and have skulls for heads. They rush at the player with long staves to slice and hit with the butt of the staves, which slows Daniel and Eve's down. This can leave one open to much faster enemies, such as the Psychonun, so be careful to keep distance! Enhanced These versions appear in the Cathedral. They wear brown robes instead of red, their staffs emit red fums. This version's added danger because their staff can poison Daniel rather than slow him down. They're a much greater threat then the older version. Keep your distance and stake them if all possible! As an added danger, fumes from their staves can harm you even in you are in Demon Morph mode, so beware! Supreme This version appears in the Monastery and Ruins. They wear red, regal looking clothes and are armed with a hand-sickle. This version is dangerous because they can attack with an instant-hit lightning bolt that does a good amount of damage. However, it takes them a while. They're also kind of fast in melee. They're top priority in a group of monsters, so let loose on them and take them out before they can hit you with lightning. Trivia/Theories *Lookling closely, they seem to have hair as well, so their heads might just be wearing a skull and not a skull itself. *They may be based off of leaders of satanic cults, especially the Supreme versions. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters